Finding Out
by socks-lost
Summary: My take on what happens after Bex discovers that Cam's gone. Therefore it contains spoilers. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I am most definitely NOT the amazing Ally Carter.I don't own the Gallagher Girls series, the characters that were used, the school or anything that relates to the books in any way shape or form. I am not making money off of this, it is for pure entertainment.

Also this contains spoilers for Only the Good Spy Young.

**Finding Out**

"_You're safe here." She touched my arm almost as if she were trying to get my scent, as if she might soon be chasing me around the world. – __Only the Good Spy Young, page 122 _

Rebecca Baxter had searched everywhere within the Gallagher Academy walls, but she couldn't find her best friend anywhere. She felt like she'd swallowed an anvil, she shouldn't have left Cammie alone not after all of the lovey dovey stuff because now she had gone off and done something stupid.

Bex ran towards the Hall of History towards Headmistress Morgan's office – towards Cam's mom. She barged into the room not thinking about secret meetings but only the fact that her best friend was missing, gone. "She's gone." Her voice was calmer than she was expecting. Her parents, Professor Buckingham, Abby, and Rachel Morgan were all in the room. She heard her mother say "Rebecca." It was a warning she knew, but she didn't care. Her best friend was missing.

"We know." The voice sounded tired as if they were a hundred years old and this one thing was going to put the final nail into the coffin.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" She looked into her headmistress's eyes for some sort of confirmation, something to tell her they were going to find her.

"Bex," It was Abby that time. "Cam's a pavement artist. She's not going to be found unless she wants to be found." She too sounded tired.

"What?" Bex yelled incredulously, not believing a word they were saying. "Your only daughter is out there." She pointed towards the door. "She's out there, alone, when an international terrorist organization wants her! And you're just going to sit here and do nothing!" She paused, waiting for an answer, but none came. "What kind of a mother are you?" The instant she said the words she wanted to take them back. Headmistress Morgan sat down shakily as if she had just been kicked in the gut. Abby stood in front of her sister, willing to take the brunt of whatever came next.

"That's enough Rebecca." She heard her father say, there was no playful tone in his voice, no twinkle in his eyes.

Bex looked towards her mother and father. They were the epitome of what she what she wanted to be when she grew up. But at that very moment a canyon grew between the three of them, and it was far too wide to jump. "I'm going to find her." The words were steady, and had a sense of finality to them. There was no argument.

"You will do no such thing." Professor Buckingham and her mother demanded at the same time.

Abby laughed dryly. "What? You think that you can just walk out of the walls and see her standing on the street corner waving down a car? You think she's that careless?" She laughed once more, crossing her arms.

Bex shook her head. "I know her."

"You never truly know anyone in this business."

"Maybe."

"So what's your plan? Are you just going to go where your gut tells you or what?" She paused looking deep into Bex's eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed." She finished, her tone darkening.

Bex was not about to lose this fight. "I've been at this school for five years. If there's ever anything I've learned in those five years it's that you _never_ leave your sister alone." She straightened herself up, rising to her full height. "Cam is my best friend. She's my sister. And she's out there, trying to fight this war on her own. Maybe you're right. Maybe I won't find her. Maybe I'll only catch glimpses of her hair or her arm. Or maybe I won't even see her and she'll see me. But at least she'll know I'm looking for her. At least she'll know someone cares." She paused looking down for a brief moment. "At least _I'll_ know she's okay and not trapped in a cellar somewhere dying. I may be just a teenage girl to the rest of the population, but I'm a Gallagher Girl. And us Gallagher Girls stick together." She started backing up. "Try and stop me." She finished knowing full well that they could easily stop her if they wanted to. But no one made a move as she walked right out of the door.

**A/N**: So I know the characters are probably a little out of character. And I'm not British so if I messed up Bex's word choice sorry about that. Also I know I made it sound like the grownups weren't going to do anything, but I expect that they only wanted to make it seem that way and they would have to cut through a lot of tape, and that takes time. And Zach's not in this because I don't really like him (Blasphemy!). This is a one shot, but I am working on another one, but here's just testing the water. Enjoy.


End file.
